Divine Whispers
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: This is the latest of my Divine series read the rest of the series before reading to understand. I apologize for the spacing. This part of the series is about how Sasuke and Itachi go missing and how the others find them. There will be a sequel! Promise!


Kisame walked through the house he needed to talk to Itachi but he couldn't find him. He walked to Hidan's room to find Hidan sitting in just his boxers in the triangle he had painted with his blood on the floor. He watched the young white haired immortal stab himself with a kunai over and over again sighing in what sounded like pleasure when he felt the pain. Kisame's face showed disgust all over it. "The hell is wrong with you? You really need to stop that." Hidan jumped and turned around. "Damn you Kisame! I was fucking praying to Lord Jashin!!!" Hidan yelled. "Shut up Hidan. Have you seen Itachi or Sasuke?" "No. Now leave me alone so I can fucking pray you fag. They're probably just spending time with each other." Kakashi suddenly appeared with a puff of smoke he was reading his book 'Make out paradise' the same book he always read. "Have you seen Itachi? Sasuke was supposed to meet up for a mission and he never showed." Kakashi said. "Nope haven't seen him." Hidan said. "I was just looking for him as well." Kisame said now becoming a little worried. "Like I said you idiot they probably are off training or spending time with each other." Hidan said coldly.

Itachi watched Sasuke as he threw the kunai at the targets he got seven of them on direct hit but three of them he missed. Itachi knew Sasuke could do better he was just having a bad day. There was suddenly a rustle by some bushes. Itachi looked at the bushes and stood he slipped out a kunai and got ready to throw it. "So you are the famous Itachi Uchiha…" A man said as he stepped out of the plants. Itachi kept his usual calm face on and looked at Sasuke for a moment as he stepped out of the plants. "…you look more than I expected…" The man said with a grin. Itachi was still silent and his face still emotionless. "You're a quiet one I see…" The man chuckled. Itachi looked him up and down taking in his appearance. He had white spiky hair and blue eyes. He had three piercings in one ear and his left eyebrow was pierced. He had pale white skin and he was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. His black short sleeved shirt had a few holes in it and one of the sleeves was torn up. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked. "My name is Shin." The man replied. "How do you know me?" Itachi asked calmly. "I have my ways." The man said simply. Itachi nodded. "Did you need something?" Itachi asked. He wanted to get strait to the point he had a feeling this man had no good intentions. "No actually I was just wondering if I could take on a fight with you and your brother Sasuke?" Itachi's blood was starting to boil this man knew a lot about both Sasuke and himself a little too much. "Fine but if we win you leave." Itachi said in his usual casual voice. Shin smiled. "Don't worry I wasn't planning on staying anyway." He replied getting into a fighting stance. Itachi looked at Sasuke who looked at him and sighed. "You ready Sasuke?" "Yeah whatever." Sasuke sighed again and got into a stance. "Okay. We'll allow you the first move." Itachi told Shin. Shin smirked and did a couple hand signs and smirked. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon jutsu!!"** Itachi and Sasuke watched in shock as enormous dragon head made of lightning strait towards Sasuke who smirked and his body turned into a log and he appeared by a tree a couple feet to the side of the attack. Itachi smiled and put his arms up in front of his face to guard the attack it worked pretty well except it burned some of his clothes but other than that it worked. Itachi suddenly appeared in front of Shin and sent a heel kick to the face sending him flying backwards and into a tree. Sasuke took the opportunity to attack. He did a couple movements and lightning started to form in his hand as he held onto it. The lightning chirped and crackled as it danced about in his hand. Sasuke finely charged at Shin he was right in front of him and held his hand out. **"Chidori!!!"** Sasuke screamed and hit him in the chest. However when the body hit the ground it exploded and before Sasuke knew it he was on the ground doubled over from a kick to the stomach. Itachi took this moment to pull his own jutsu since Shin had his focus on Sasuke. **"****Shadow Clone Jutsu."** Itachi spoke in a calm voice as usual. Multiple duplicates of Itachi appeared next to him in a puff of smoke. Shin looked at Itachi and smirked. He turned away from Sasuke who took the opportunity to swing a fist at him but Shin caught his wrist in a tight grip and started to squeeze. Sasuke swung with his other fist and Shin snapped the wrist that was in his hand making Sasuke howl in pain and clutch his now broken wrist. Shin released Sasuke and watched him as he doubled over still clutching his wrist. He looked back at Itachi who frowned and looked at Sasuke. The duplicates of Itachi as well as Itachi hmself all did some hand signs. **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!!!!!"** Shin watched in shock as each clone breathed unbelievably large steaming hot flames from it's mouth. Sasuke watched this with shock he had no idea his brother could do this. Shin dodged some of the flames but a number of them hit his body making severe burns all over his body. Shin wasn't pleased not at all he tried to move but screamed in agony but Itachi saw one thing that shocked him, Shin's wounds were healing. Shin smriked and Itachi growled lowly it was proven that this man didn't just want a simple battle he was up to something. **Ice Style: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm!"** He shouted. The attack made a direct hit and crashed into Itachi's body. It sent him crashing through multiple trees by the time he stopped he was covered in blood and cuts. Itachi slowly stood up on wobbly legs. **"Earth Style: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness!!" **Itachi was about to get back up when suddenly everything went black he looked around himself he couldn't see anything. He suddenly felt his chakra being depleted from his body. His head started spinning he was getting dizzy. Finely after seven minutes of struggling to stay awake Itachi collapsed. Shin smiled and released the stone dome that had knocked Itachi unconscious. "Now…" Shin looked at Sasuke who stood up again. "…we have two choices Sasuke…you can come with me and make this easy…or…you can refuse and make this harder for yourself what's it going to be?" "Fuck that! No way! Let my brother go and leave!!" Sasuke growled. "Or what Sasuke? What are you going to do?" Shin asked approaching Sasuke. Shin smirked and did a few hand signs then put his fingers to his lips. **"****Fire Style: Dragon Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke was too late to get out of the way with his broken wrist his attention was more paid to that then the attack. He got hit and was thrown backwards and everything went black.

Kisame looked out the window and Hidan rolled his eyes. "Will you fucking calm down! They're probably spending extra time." Hidan growled. "They should've been back by now." "Why do you need to talk to him anyway?" Hidan asked. "That is none of your business, but if you must know I need to talk to him about the new job I got." "What did they fire you already?" Hidan laughed. Kisame frowned. "No but I'll fire you from this house if you don't watch it." Kakashi sighed. "Boy's stop fighting we have more important things to worry about." "I'll go look around for Sasuke or Itachi Kisame you and Hidan split up and look for them as well." "Since when do we take orders from yo-" Hidan couldn't finish his sentence as Kisame hit him on the head with the handle of his sword. Making Hidan let out a string of curses. "OW YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!"

When Sasuke next awoke he was greeted with the sight of his brother tied to a chair and Shin standing next to him with a kunai in his hand. "Ah I see that the little Uchiha is awake. that's good as what i'm going to do to you're brother would be no fun if you weren't awake" "You think you can break me by watching you torture my brother!" "What?! Heavens no, that is not what I'm going to do." "Then what are...." "You're going to do it!" The smile on Shin's face only added to Sasuke's shock. it was the type of smile a friend would use when asking something of another friend "Are you insane?" "Why yes i am, young uchiha i would have thought what i asked would prove that. But that doesn't change the fact that you will use this kunai and torture you're brother" "and if i don't!" Shin's smile turned sadistic and he form a single hand sign. Almost instantly sasuke's head was consumed by over welming pain "If you don't then this pain will never stop!" Sasuke crawled over towards itachi trying to block out the pain. "Sasuke look at me" Itachi said down to his little brother, who struggled to look up "It's ok sasuke. i'll understand!" "B-brother...I....I can't!" Tears streamed down Sasuke's face as he struggled to look at his brother "You most Sasuke, it is the only way!" "B-but.....Brother!?" "DO IT SASUKE!" "Alright, alright. I'll do it…" The pain in his head stopped the moment he said that. "Excellent here you go" Shin shoves the kunai into Sasuke's hand and pushed him towards Itachi. "Don't worry little brother, I won't blame you" Smiled Itachi, making it all the harder for Sasuke to focus. "I'm sorry brother…" Sasuke drove the kunai into Itachi's arm and dragged it through the flesh leaving a jagged cut in its wake. For his credit Itachi didn't make a sound. Only the slight wince every few seconds told you that he was in pain. Sasuke's tears mixed in with the blood flowing from the wound as he tore another cut across his brother's body.

Several hours later…

"Okay Sasuke that's good." Shin said as he looked at Itachi who was barely concious from all the blood he had lost from all the wounds he head received from Sasuke. Sasuke broke down into tears and this made Shin smile. He did another hand sign and pain again filled Sasuke's head but this time it was much worse. Sasuke collapsed to his knees screaming. Itachi finely had passed out and Shin smirked as he looked down at Sasuke who was screaming on the floor clutching his head. Eventualy the pain became too much for Sasuke and he passed out as well.

Meanwhile…

Kisame looked through the forest until he found a small area where there was a fresh spring and some oaktrees. He looked around and to his surprise he found Sasuke's backpack. "Sasuke's backpack?" He muttered to himself as he picked it up. He inspected it and found it was soaked in blood. A horrible sensation rose in the older boy's stomach but he continued to investigate some more and looked around some more he saw some trees had been completely crushed almost as if there had been a battle in the area. "This doesn't look good…" He said softly.

Meanwhile…

Hidan looked through the city of Konoha asking random people if they had seen Itachi or Sasuke. He walked up to a man with brown hair and was wearing black pants and a blue shirt. "Hey man have you seen a little kid with black hair shaped like a duck ass and an older one with light black hair and a long ponytail?" He asked. The man raised an eyebrow at the mention of Sasuke's hairstyle. "A w hat hairstyle?" "Duck ass hair style it's kinda shapped like a duck ass." Hidan repeated. "Nope sorry haven't seen anybody like that." "Fuck!" Hidan cursed. "Sorry." The man apologized. "Whatever…" Hidan said and walked off.

Kakashi walked over to the Ramen stand and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto jumped he had been too busy eating to notice Kakashi coming up to him. "Oh Kakashi-sensei! What's up?" Naruto asked happily still slurping down the noodles. "I need you're help Naruto and Sakura's too." Naruto gave a confused look. "Why?" "Remember this morning I cancled the mission because Sasuke didn't show?" Naruto thought for a moment but then he suddenly remembered he nodded his head. "Did you find him?" "No." "Well why do you need us you're the adult why would you need our help?" "Because Sasuke and Itachi went missing." Itachi said putting more boldness to the word 'and' in the sentence. "Naruto spit out the noodles he had been eating all over Kakashi's vest." The man who had given Naruto the Ramen in the first place handed Kakashi a towel. Kakashi sighed and wipped him self off. "WHAT SASUKE **AND** ITACHI ARE MISSING!?!" Naruto yelled in shock. Kakashi nodded. "And if they were taken whoever is strong enough to take out Itachi is defenetly going to be a problem. Please Naruto we need to find Sakura so we can help those two. Naruto jumped to his feet. "Okay we'll find them don't worry we'll find them Kakashi-sensei ! Believe it!" Kakashi smiled and he and Naruto went to go find Sakura but they didn't have to go far until they found her arguing with Ino. "Sakura!" Kakashi shouted. Sakura looked at him and stopped yelling at Ino. Then looked back at her and galred. "We'll settle this later Ino." Ino glared back at her and nodded before storming off. Sakura walked over to Naruto and Kakashi and smiled. "Yes Kakashi did you need something?" "Yes Sakura as a matter of fact we both do." Sakura gave a puzzled look and Kakashi sighed. "Itachi and Sasuke went missing." He said softly. Sakura gasped. "I-Itachi…and Sasuke…?" She asked unable to believe what she was hearing. Kakashi nodded. "That's why Sasuke didn't show up for the mission also why I cancled the mission." Sakura started to think of what could be happening to Sasuke at the moment and Kakashi sighed. "Sakura!" He said firmly. She was snapped back into reality and tears formed in her eyes. "What if…" "Sakura listen to me. No body is going to die." Kakashi said firmly as he put his hands on her shoulders. She nodded. "But I need you're help in helping me look." She nodded and Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto went to go search for Sasuke and Itachi.

Sasuke woke up with a throbbing headache he was cold he noticed he was now shirtless. He looked next to his right as he felt something warm and wet on his shoulder his eyes widened in horror. Itachi's head was resting on his shoulder and blood was coming out of his mouth and dripping onto his bare skin. Sasuke's legs and middle were chained to the wall and a collar with a small chain was attached to the wall rested around his neck. His shoulders were also pinned to the wall but it was just his shoulders he could still move his arms a little. He reached over and shook Itachi trying to get him to wake. The only thing he got from Itachi was a loud moan and a gurgle as he coughed up some blood. "Itachi…come on big brother wake up…" Itachi's eyes slowly opened and but his eyes just stared at Sasuke they didn't really focus on anything. Sasuke inspected his wounds. "Oh god…" He muttered. Sasuke glared at the door as he heard the lock on the other side of it was undone and then Shin opened the door and walked in. "Well the Uchiha boys have awaken now I see…" "You bastard he needs a doctor!" Sasuke screamed. Shin only laughed. "He's nineteen he can take care of himself…or hes supposed to." Shin said with a smirk. "How do you know so much about us!?!" Sasuke yelled he had finely had enough of this guy's act. Shin chuckled as he walked over to the tied up Uchiha brothers. Itachi's eyes wandered over to Shin as he reached out to touch him but Sasuke suddenly struck him in the face the best he could since his shoulders were pinned back. Shin rubbed his nose and frowned when he saw blood on his hand. He did anoher hand sign and pain filled Sasuke's head making him scream so loud Sasuke's throat started to hurt. Itachi just watched Sasuke with sorrow he couldn't do anything. Shin looked at Sasuke and frowned he un chained him and pulled him to his feet. Sasuke's head still hurting the whole time. "YOU BASTARD!!!" He screamed. "Why should I make it stop? You are misbehaving little Uchiha." Shin said with a grin as he looked down at the screaming teen. Shin did another handsign and increased the pain in Sasuke's head then hit Sasuke across the face sending him flying into the wall. "I hope you're learning your lesson…" Shin said smugly as he pulled Sasuke up by the hair then slammed his head into the ground. Sasuke couldn't move the pain in his head was too much for him to be able to focus on body functions at the moment. Sasuke screamed in pain as he was brutaly beaten senseless, but even though he was in such pain he didn't beg for mercy though he was on the verge of doing so.

Meanwhile…

Kakashi and the two younger ninja's walked through the outskirts of town looking for clues of the two Uchiha's disappearence. Kakashi suddenly heard something in the leaves of a tree and he threw three shuriken at the tree tops and a curse could be heard. "DAMNIT!" Came a familiar voice and Hidan suddenly jumped out of the tree and landed he had a shuriken burried in his chest, and two burried in his forehead. "Hidan? I'm sorry I thought it may have been someone else." Kakashi said and looked at the silver haired immortal. Hidan grunted as he pulled the weapons out of his body. Kakashi looked at Hidan again and sighed. "Did you have any luck?" "No. And I asked every fucking person in this whole god damned town." Hidan replied. Kakashi sighed again and Naruto finely spoke up. "Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do now!?" Naruto said in his usual loud voice. "I don't know Naruto…but what I do know is if this person can subdew Itachi Uchiha…we will have trouble." Kakashi said looking up at the sky.

Meanwhile…

When Shin was done with Sasuke he roughly thew him at Itachi and Sasuke landed on his brother harly and Itachi coughed up blood from the force. Sasuke just laid there limp for the moment befoe Shin walked over and chained him back up. Sasuke let out a small hiss the pain never went away in his head and it was practically killing him. Sasuke groaned loudly as the door was opened and slammed shut. Itachi could hardly move from all the pain he was in but he managed to raise his hand high enough to rest it ontop of Sasuke's head he stroked the spiky black locks softly. "I-I-I'm sorry…brother…I'm sorry…" Sasuke sobbed obviously feeling terrible for all the pain he had caused his older brother. "It's okay Sasuke." Itachi said softly closing his eyes which burned from no suddenly blood loss.

Kakashi, Hidan, Naruto and Sakura walked around looking for more clues about Sasuke and Itachi's disappearence when Kisame came running up to them. "Kisame." Kakashi greeted hoping the younger man had found something. "I found something." Kisame said holding up Sasuke's blood soaked backpack. Kakashi looked at it some before looking back at Kisame. "Where did you find it?" "Follow me." Kisame said. He started walking back towards the direction he had come from. When they finely reached the location Naruto's mouth fell agap. "W-What happened here…?" He asked. Kakashi looked down at him. "It looks like there's proof that Itachi didn't go willingly." Kakashi spoke softly looking back up to scan the broken trees and engravements in the ground. Kakashi looked at the sky it was almost dark outside. "Let's meet back here tomarrow we'll continue looking, but now we should all rest." He announced. They all nodded and headed home to go rest before they continued the search for the two young Uchiha brothers the next day.

Four days later…

It had been four days since Shin had returned to the room. The two brothers hadn't seen the man these past four days at all nor had they heard his voice. They just sat there in the dark sore and hungry. Shin had usualy before his disappearence brought in at least a little food for them but not much but since his disappearence it had been nothing to eat or drink. Sasuke looked at Itachi he found out not too long ago that this Shin guy had done something to Itachi to keep him weakened. So he felt a little better knowing that it wasn't his wounds that he had been forced to give his brother. Instead it was a drug that Shin had put in his body but it also made Sasuke nervous. Sasuke didn't know what this drug was and by the sight of Itachi it was making him look worse everyday. As he looked at Itachi right now in his current state Itachi could hardly keep his eyes open. "Itachi you hanging in there…?" Itachi's eyes opened slowly as he started to focus on his little brother. Sasuke repeated himself he wasn't sure if Itachi had heard him. "Are you okay…?" Itachi just nodded and went back to closing his eyes to get some rest. Sasuke knew that was a lie and that Itachi felt horrible he reached up and patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be okay Itachi…" Sasuke said softly. The door suddenly opened and Shin walked in he had a smug grin on his face as he quietly unchained Sasuke.

Meanwhile…

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura walked through the forest until they found an old abandoned house. Naruto looked at Kakashi who had a frown on his face. "Kakashi-sensei are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Why would there be a house like this in the middle of a place like this…?" Kakashi asked himself walking towards the house upon seeing a light on inside the house. He walked up and knocked on the door.

Shin frowned when he heard a knock at his front door. He looked and saw someone through the window. He walked to it and kept his cool as he opened the door. "Hello sir my name is Shin can I help you?" Shin asked looking at the three people at his door. The adult looked to be a jounin, and the younger teens to be genin. "Perhaps." Kakashi replied digging into his vest pulling out two pictures one of Sasuke and another of Itachi. "Have you seen these two boys?" Kakashi asked. Shin almost burst out laughing but he held it in. "No I'm sorry I have never seen those two." Shin replied calmly. Kakashi gave a suspious look at the man and nodded his head. "Okay thank you for your time." He said and he Naruto and Sakura walked off, but Kakashi had a feeling that this man was lieing.

Kisame and Hidan walked through outskirts of town they were lucky they had found a blood trail and were following it. "Fuck man this is a lot of blood! Fuck do you think they're okay?" Hidan asked. "Itachi can take care of himself pretty well I imagine he's fighting pretty well." They suddenly heard a loud moan and they looked to the left and saw a horrible sight. "Sasuke?" Kisame asked hurrying over to the beat up boy that had just walked into their view. Kisame knelt so he was at eye level with Sasuke. "Sasuke? What happened to you? Where's Itachi?" Kisame asked looking the teen over he was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. Sasuke vision started to cloud and he fell forward into Kisame's arms. "He's really beat up…" Kisame muttered. "Thanks for stating the obvious fuck face." Hidan said and rolled his eyes. Kisame sighed and picked up Sasuke and hurried off to go find Kakashi.

Shin looked at Itachi and smiled. He had gotten rid of Sasuke now he had Itachi to deal with. "Now…Itachi…did you honestly think I wouldn't find you? Don't you recognize me?" Itachi's eyes opened to focus on Shin he seemed to be thinking hard as if trying to put together what he was saying. "Nevermind that doesn't matter anymore." Shin said grinning. "W-Where's Sasuke…?" Itachi asked trying his best to stand as he held onto the wall. Shin grinned evilly he knew this would hopefully get Itachi fired up. "I killed him." Shin said happily. Itachi's eyes widened and a glare appeared on his face. "YOU BASTARD!!!" Itachi screamed. Shin smiled smugly and Itachi and a burst of adrenaline ran through Itachi's body. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" He screamed as he did a couple hand signs. **"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"** Itachi yelled and expelled a huge firebal from his mouth but Shin dodged it easily and appeared beside Itachi and kicked him in the gut sending him onto the ground moaning in pain. "You'd better behave yourself Itachi…I would if I were you…"

Kakashi and Naruto looked around the area they were looking for firewood so they could set up camp. It was pitch black tonight and it was rather cold. Sakura sat and watched the two she couldn't take her mind off Sasuke. There was suddenly a rustle in some bushes and Naruto drew a kunai but Kakashi stopped and rested a hand on his shoulder telling him to wait. "Whose there?" He asked firmly. "It's just us Kakashi." Came Kisame's voice in reply. Hidan walked out first and then Kisame and Kakashi's eyes widened at what he saw in Kisame's arms. Sakura finely looked up and she fainted from the sight of it and Naruto followed Kakashi to help him look his friend over. "Did you find him like this?" Kakashi asked. "No he found us." Kisame replied. "Damnit…if this is how Sasuke looks I don't even want to think of how bad Itachi might be…" Kakashi said softly. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei we'll find him! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi smiled weakly before turning his attention back to Sasuke. He held out his arms so he could take Sasuke from Kisame so he could check him over. Kisame gently handed the unconcious Sasuke over to Kakashi who propped him up against a tree he took his left wrist into one of his hands and looked at it. It was bruised badly and it appeared to be broken. He lifted Sasuke's shirt and winced at what he saw. Sasuke was so skinny you could actually see his ribs and which one's were broken. He pressed on some of them he counted five that were broken in all. "He's got a broken wrist and five broken ribs…other than that it's all cuts and bruises. Kakashi announced. Kisame kneeled next to Kakshi anad looked at Sasuke. "Kakashi you got any water on you?" "Yeah you're right he probably needs something to drink." Kakashi said taking off his back pack and pulling out a bottle of water. "It might wake him up too he could tell us where Itachi is if he remembers." Kisame said looking at Kakashi. "Perhaps." Kakashi replied as he popped the cap and pu the water to Sasuke's lips he lifted Sasuke's head so he could help him drink it without accidently drowning him. Sasuke coughed a little bit at least three and a half minutes after he had gotten a good amount of water. Kakashi started to shake him gently and began to call the young genin's name. Sasuke's eyes began to open a while later and but his vision was still blurry. "Itachi…?" Sasuke asked in a raspy voice. "No Sasuke it's me." Kakashi said. "Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as his vision started to clear. "Sasuke I need you to think hard for me. Do you know where Itachi is?" Kakashi asked firmly. "That man didn't show us outside his place." Sasuke said softly. "What is this man's name Sasuke?" Kisame asked. "Shin." Sasuke replied. "Hmm…Naruto…it seems we need to pay that man another visit." He said with a frown.

Itachi hunched over and coughed up blood as Shin kicked him in the stomach. Itachi sat against the wall and closed his eyes he was worn out and tired. Shin smiled evilly but frowned when he heard a voice. "Hold it right there!" Shin turned around and saw the same jounin and the two genin and two other guys one that resembled a shark and was carrying a sword covered in wraps and another boy who had silver hair and had a red three bladed scythe. He smiled when he noticed who else was with them. "Sasuke…my, my I'm surprised you're still alive. "Let my brother go." Sasuke wheezed. Shin smirked he loved tormenting people. "I'd rather not." He said grinning. Kakashi glared at Shin. "I'll only say it once…" Kakashi was then interuppted by Naruto. "Let Itachi go!" Naruto said loudly but Kakashi smacked him on the back of the head. "OW!" Naruto yelled. "Be quiet Naruto." "But I can whip that guy's butt no problem! Believe it!" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "SHUT UP NARUTO!!!" He screamed. Kakashi glared at Shin harshly. "Let Itachi go now." Kakashi said dangerously. Shin continued grinning as he refused to do so. "Alright you asked for it then." Kakashi said as he grasped onto one of his wrists and charged up a Lightning blade. He then charged at Shin and hit him with hand that was charged. **"Lightning blade!"** Shin was sent flying into the wall but when he hit the body exploded. "Be on guard everyone!" Kakashi shouted as he looked around. Shin suddenly appeared behind Kisame and Kisame whipped around and hit him in the face with the handle of his sword. Shin fell to the ground and Hidan tackled him but was thrown off easily. Shin did a few hand signs and Sasuke fell to the ground screaming in pain clutching his head tightly. Shin smirked as he watched the young Uchiha writhing on the cold floor of the room. Sakura hurried over to him and tried to comfort him but it wasn't working. Kakashi frowned and he appeared next to Shin but Shin was quicker than Kakashi had expected as he received a sharp kick to the face which sent him flying into the wall. Hidan ran at Shin and sliced open an artery in his leg making the man fall to the floor then he towered above him grinning evilly. Shin suddenly Naruto smirked and did some seals. **"Shadow clone jutsu!"** He shouted and multiple duplicates of him appeared next to him. The coppies and Naruto himself ran at Shin and lunged at him but Shin dodged them in a swift movment. The original Naruto ran into the wall followed by the coppies who crushed exactly ontop of him. Shin smirked as Naruto collapsed unconcious from hitting his head harshly on the wall. Sakura sighed and shook her head before muttering 'idiot' to Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto then walked over to his unconcious form and walked back over to Sakura and laid Naruto down next to her looking at her as he knelt down to do so. He took a quick glance at Sasuke who was still clutching his head from the pain he was in, however he had stopped screaming since his throat was now sore from his previous screams. **"Water Style: Waterfall Basin!!"** Shin shouted as Kakashi was distracted. Kakashi looked at the large amount of water that had just been thrown at him. He jumped to the side and rolled barely dodging it but it did hit Hidan who was thrown into the wall as well the pressure of the water hitting his chest left him with a heavy blow to the head which was causeing lots of blood loss. Darkness was slowly taking over Hidan's vision and he finely collapsed to the ground. "That's why it's called moving dumbass." Kisame muttered. Kisame did some hand seals and he looked out the window and at the lake nearby. He smirked and disappeared outside standing ontop of the water by using chakra. He did started doing handsigns and continued to do some until thirty seconds had passed. **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** He shouted. The water started to rise and it formed into a dragon completely made of water. He sent it forward and it crashed into Shin but he disappeared and was suddenly behind Kisame he hit him on the back of the neck sending him plumeting into the water. Kisame rose to the surface and jumped at him and swung his sword it hit Shin so hard it sent him crashing through a window of the house and he landed inside with a loud crash. Shin was up again and he quickly finished off Kisame then moved to Kakashi. "I'm going to finish you…" Kakashi snarled. "We'll see about that." Shin said with a grin. Kakashi's hand started to glow blue as he gathered chakra in his hand and lightning started to form it crackled and danced about in his hand while some of it snaked up his arm. Kakashi ran at Shin and thrust his arm out at Shin's body but before it hit the body, it turned into a log and Kakashi hit it instead. Kakashi then felt something smash ontop his body and he was suddenly pinned down by something heavy. He then realized Shin had made the ceiling collapse on him and some heavy boards had smashed down on him. He struggled to get free but he couldn't. Shin looked at Sakura and Sasuke and smirked. Kakashi's eyes widened as he started to advance on the two teens. Sakura looked up from the agonized Sasuke and up at Shin and saw him approaching. Sakura whipped out a kunai and glared at him. "Come any closer and you'll be sorry!" Shin just grinned as he continued over to them. She suddenly ran at him but he caught her by the throat and slammed her into the wall he then easily knocked her out and put her down.

Shin turned around and looked at Sasuke and grinned. Sasuke looked up and sighed in relief the pain went away. He suddenly saw Shin approaching and he stood and charged up some chakra in his hand. "Do you know why I have Itachi Sasuke? Listen to me and I will tell you why." Sasuke glared at him but Shin kept talking. "It's because I was sent here…to get you…" Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-What…?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi and Itachi watched with suspicon at this man's words. "I knew this would draw you here…I find it funny though Sasuke…your relationship with your brother…so close…even though…you know nothing about him…" Sasuke gave a puzzled look and Itachi and Kakashi's eyes widened. Surly he didn't know about what happened. "…Itachi has many secrets from you…you already know that he killed your father…but did you know that he also killed- " Shin was interupted by Itachi. "DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Itachi said as he continued to hold onto the wall for support. Shin grinned and Sasuke looked at Itachi confused. "…he killed your mother…" "NO! That's not true! It was an electrical fire!" "…oh no Sasuke…it was your brother…he knew that your mother hated him for killing your father…he felt that since he started something…he should finish it…he got up that night and lit a match in her bedroom…then climbed out the window and waited to go get you…he made just enough time to make sure she died……if you don't believe me…ask him yourself……" Sasuke glared but he started to think his hand started to tremble he looked at Itachi. "Itachi…is that true…" "Sasuke…you need to understand…" Itachi started. Sasuke suddenly glared at Itachi and the chidori in his hand crackled. "YOU! KILLED HER!?! YOU TOLD ME IT WAS AN ELECTRICAL FIRE!!!" Sasuke screamed. "…Sasuke it was only to…" **"SHUT UP!!!!!"** Sasuke screamed and rage filled his body. _"So…I finely got the kid wrilled up…"_ Kakashi tried to get out from underneath the heavy debris but he couldn't it wouldn't budge. "Now…Sasuke…I'm willing to take on a deal with you…" Shin said with a grin. "Sasuke don't listen to him!" Itachi yelled but was kicked in the face by Sasuke. "SHUT UP!" "…if you come with me…and I take you back to my boss Orochimaru…we'll make sure you never have to see him again…" Kakashi's eyes widened larger than what seemed humanly possible. "SASUKE DON'T!!! YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE DID!?! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT THAT MAN IS CAPABLE OF!?!" He yelled angerly. Sasuke looked back at Kakashi then at Shin the chidori in his hand went at full power and he ran at Itachi suddenly and thrust his arm out and struck Itachi in the chest sending Itachi slumping forward. The pain from Sasuke's attack mixed with his previous torture was too much for him. He fell forward ontop of Sasuke. The last thing Sasuke heard from Itachi before he fell unconcious was. "Please Sasuke…don't go…" Sasuke shoved Itachi off of him and ran off without saying anything to anybody. Shin chuckled and looked at Kakashi. "Looks like I worked the boy up does it not? Just watch…he'll come to Orochimaru within three days I bet you five dollars. Shin said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kisame moaned and looked around he stood and saw the house they were in was a complete mess. Everyone was still unconcious except for Kakashi he was trapped under the roof which had collapsed ontop of him. He walked over to Kakashi and lifted some of the debris off of his body and Kakashi stood. "Where's Sasuke?" Kisame asked as he looked around. "He left. I don't know where he went." Kakashi replied. "Do you think he's okay?" "No. I don't think he's okay…I don't think he's coming back?" Kakashi replied. "What? You mean you think that Sasuke's in danger again?" Sakura's voice suddenly sounded. Kakashi looked to the left and saw her and Naruto had gotten up. "No. Well yes. But I don't think he's going to comeback willingly."

Later…

Itachi woke up in bed Kakashi was sitting next to him. "Kakashi? W-Where's Sasuke." He asked he figured he knew the answer already he just prayed it wasn't what he thought. "Itachi…I'm so sorry…but…he didn't come back with us…he ran off after he knocked you out…" Kakashi said quickly scanning over all Itachi's injuries. A tear slid off Itachi's face. Kisame watched him from the doorway he couldn't stand seeing his best friend in pain. Kakashi looked at Kisame as he walked in the door then back at Itachi. He smiled gently and rested a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "But…we'll help you bring him back…and we won't stop until he is back here with you…" Kakashi said softly. Itachi looked up with shock. "Y-You promise?" Itachi asked. "I promise…Naruto and Sakura will help to and I know Kisame will…right Kisame?" Kakashi asked looking at him. Kisame smiled before nodding. "I'm in. And I'll get Hidan off his lazy ass and he'll help too." Kisame said with a chuckle. Itachi smiled. "Thanks guys."


End file.
